Tank Demski
I'll finish this later. OWNED BY YFS! Credits to this weirdo for a decent real life. Info Name: Tank Demski Gender: Male District: 2 Age: 18 Weapon: War Sword '''(Basically a huge sword), '''Spear, Martial Arts Appearance: If you didn't notice it all ready, looks like he's on fricken steroids. An absoulete monster of a man, standing at 6'8 and having nearly inhumane sized muscles. Has huge biceps, triceps, calfs, and thighs, with an EIGHT pack. One gym rat for sure. ' '''Strengths/skills: Has superior, almost superhuman strength, and superior toughness. He's been trained in almost all known forms of combat, meaning he is near impossible to beat in it. Although he doesn't look it nor act it, he is actually intelligent, being extremely hard to trick, and being very cunning himself. ' '''Weakness(es): His size makes him slow, gives him a fear of tight spaces, and his weight makes climbing very hard. He can't hide real well, as his huge physique will likely give his position away. Personality: Tank is a gym rat who acts very cocky and blunt. He is always showing off how strong he is, and how big his muscles are. He doesn't fear anyone or anything, keeping his one true fear a secret. He can be up in your face if you make him angry, and will threaten you unless someone strikes at him, were he'll use his master combat knowledge to take out the person who striked at him. He is very intimidating, and can exploit fears of others to make them uncomfortable around him. He will want to make people know he is one of the biggest threats in the arena, so others will fear him, as others fear makes Tank's ego bigger and bigger. He is loud and boisterous, but his personality changes very much to adjust to the games. He is still talkative and likes to brag, but he is no longer cocky or arrogant nor does he try to intimidate everyone anymore. He is very brutal and deadly in combat, killing by every means he knows of. He is merciless and kills with ease, some might say he is even heartless, but this isn't true. However, the most intriguing part of his personality is how well he hides his true intelligence. While he looks easy to fool, he isn't. He can trick others into drinking poison, or work behind the scenes, getting kills no one knows about until it's too late. He won't EVER run from something trying to kill him if he knows he has a chance to kill it, such as another tribute or one of the capitol's mutts. If it's something he can't kill, such as natural disaster, he'll choose to run. Overall, Tank is hardy and strong, with little remorse about what he does, and has a hobby of intimidating others. Backstory/History: Tank's family was rich. It is unknown how, as most of them looked like neanderthals. Tank was no exception, being huge. However, a secret of the Demski family was intimidation, which is how they got their riches. They scared everyone, and were known as a big power in Distirct 2, owning a private stone mine and quarry, gaining major profits by underpaying workers and exporting high prices to the capitol. How did they get by with this? They're intimidation. Every member of the Demski family were hulking people with abnormal sized muscles. It was just a common gene run through that family specifically. Due to their riches, every member of the family was trained to the extremes, forced to read the art of war twice a week, run miles, lift weights a lot. They're fitness trainers came all over from panem, as they thought they could exploit the Demski's riches through intellect. They were wrong, and instead signed a forced contract for life. The Demski's were a karma houdini. Tank was born to five other siblings he already had. Naturally, he had the Demski gene, being the hugest boy in his class. No one messed with him, and he lived off of other's fears. He was always showing off he was the strongest, toughest, and the best fighter in the District. ''' '''Many tried to kill him out of envy, thinking he was a dumb meathead with no brains. However, when he eluded them and became very cunning, they found out he was smarter than they thought, as he would always come out on top, getting his would be killers in major trouble. Token: Cross-necklace Height: 6'8 Fears: Tight Spaces Alliance: Careers Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:District 2 Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Career Tribute